


[Podfic] How I Married Your Mother

by sisi_rambles, Slumber



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, Quidditch, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-23
Updated: 2012-09-23
Packaged: 2017-11-14 21:48:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/519860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisi_rambles/pseuds/sisi_rambles, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slumber/pseuds/Slumber
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Daphne and Theodore get engaged, making sure Astoria follows through with maid-of-honor duties becomes the best man's responsibility. But aiding and abetting was hardly what Draco signed up for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] How I Married Your Mother

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [How I Married Your Mother](https://archiveofourown.org/works/480986) by [Slumber](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slumber/pseuds/Slumber). 



> Recorded for the 2012 hp-podfic fest.  
> Beta'd by takola. Cover art by featherxquill.

Length: 00:48:08

Right click to Save As: [mp3](http://www.sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Harry%20Potter/How%20I%20Married%20Your%20Mother.mp3) (45.8 MB)  | [m4b](http://www.sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Harry%20Potter/How%20I%20Married%20Your%20Mother.m4b) (22.4 MB) 

Streaming: 


End file.
